A Myriad of Lights
by riverstones
Summary: Oneshot Sasusaku. Sasuke asks Sakura to come meet him one night. The outcome is something neither would ever expect.


A pale yellow moon cast a wan light over the forest. Almost invisible in the dark shadows of the branches, a young shinobi sat with his back against a tree. He grasped a kunai tightly in his hand, tension evident on his features. Although seemingly relaxing, he was aware of the tiniest noise, the faintest movement, the vaguest hint to any thing sharing the night. He waited silently for what seemed like an eternity, until nature itself accepted his presence and forgot he was there. Dark eyes flickered briefly as a different sort of sound reached his ears. His grip on the kunai tightened ever so slightly, as barely audible footsteps touched the air. Another shinobi, a young girl, padded through the loam until she stood before him. Short cut pink hair was held back by a ninja forehead protector used as a headband. Brilliant green eyes searched the seated boy's dark ones for some reason. Slowly he stood, parting from his hidden state. Unlike hers, this shinobi's forehead protector was tied around his forehead, a crop of black hair held behind it.

"So, your reason for calling this meeting would be?" asked the girl. She stared levelly at the other shinobi, her expression blank.

"I needed to talk to you away from that punk Naruto," he answered coolly.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked slowly, keeping her emotions from her voice. Sasuke began to speak but stopped himself.

"Here, I want to show you something," he mumbled over his shoulder. Sakura, used to his less-than-warm personality, silently followed her fellow shinobi. After fighting through bushes for almost ten minutes, Sakura was relieved when he stopped. Sasuke heard a faint intake of breath, and he turned to look back at his companion. Her eyes were wide in amazement.

From the ridge on which they stood the entire village was spread out before their feet. Sparkling lights from the houses seemed to connect to the twinkling stars in the dark velvet sky. Mountains reared up into the soft blanket of night, seemingly folding it away from them.

"Wow, Sasuke. It's…beautiful," whispered Sakura. Sasuke's face showed no sign of change, but deep inside his dark eyes something smiled. Suddenly afraid that she had shown too much appreciation, Sakura wiped the wonder from her face and resumed the perfect shinobi's emotionless expression. The smile faded from Sasuke's eyes, replaced by a slight sadness. Normally he never showed even the vaguest hint of his feelings, but she seemed to trigger a desire in him to let slip his walls.

Ever since Sakura had seemingly given up on his affection, Sasuke had started to notice more and more that she was growing. Not just physically, but of course his male mind had to take notice of that as well. Her strength as a ninja had taken an upward swing, and her confidence with it. Now she was becoming a strong-willed, independent, resourceful, beautiful young woman. And she no longer hung all over him. This alone had been enough to make him look again. Slowly, without him even realizing before it became too late, he found himself falling for his pink haired teammate. His Uchiha blood rebelled when he came to this conclusion one day. How could such an atrocious thing have slipped past him? His senses were immaculate, this was evident in his ninja skills. _Maybe,_ a treacherous part of him whispered, _you **want** to love her._ He always shook off these unthinkable ideas before they took firm hold. And yet…why had he called her here? Apparently his treacherous side was already worked deep in his mind.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's hand appeared in his vision, flapping in his face. "You were spacing. Did you hear what I said?" He had been so lost in thought he had missed a sound. Shocked, Sasuke shook his head numbly. How did she change him so much? He had thought that she meant nothing, another annoying fangirl that couldn't defend herself. That aspect had changed of course, but the fangirl belief hadn't faded until recently. He definitely didn't miss that, but… In her effort to prove she was no longer an annoying leech she had gone to the opposite extreme. He didn't like poker-face expressionless Sakura. The Sasuke look didn't suit her.

"I said, so what did you want to tell me?" she repeated. Sasuke sighed. Hundreds of things to say crowded his mind, several of which would be of no use and were completely irrelevant, such as 'what's your favorite time of day?' and 'what shampoo do you use?' Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke avoided the question a little longer by asking one in return.

"Why did you lose your smile?" Sasuke remained silently distant, but internally he started panicking. That was **not **what was supposed to come out of his mouth. Nevertheless, he had wanted to know and now it was out. Sakura froze, a rabbit in the bright light of her interrogator.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. Moonlight gleamed on each strand of her soft pink hair, her eyes were large in shock and anticipation, and she was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen. Clamping down forcefully on his unruly thoughts, Sasuke strove to remain in control. He was strong damn it, he could do this.

"You used to be the bright one. Always shining, optimistic, bubbly Sakura," Sasuke could hardly believe the words coming from his mouth. "And then, it went away. You're not cut out to be an Uchiha worthy shinobi Sakura. You shouldn't try to act like you are one." As soon as the words came out Sakura flinched, pain splintering in her emerald eyes. Looking down she started to clear her face, hesitated, then settled for keeping her face straight but her eyes in agony. Sasuke had never hated himself as much as he did right then.

"What I meant was… It's just that…" He couldn't bear seeing her about to cry, he really couldn't.

"Sakura." She gazed up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You may not be right for the Uchihas, but for Sasuke…I miss you. I miss your infectious smile, your way of seeing things, of seeing me, everything. You just aren't you without expression. So cry for what I said, and then smile for what I have left to tell you." Her mouth was slightly open, bewilderment lacing every part of her being. A single tear trickled out of the corner of her eye and began to drip down her cheek. Instinctively Sasuke reached out and brushed the tear away. She started the smallest bit at his touch, but did not move. Her eyes were once again wide, portals of swirling green that caught him and threw everything Uchiha and proud out of his soul.

"Sakura…I love you." A moment's silence passed which felt like an eternity, with the twinkling lights in the distance being far surpassed by the light that came from those green eyes. Sasuke's face was still unreadable, even as he said the dreaded words. And yet, not dreaded. Once again pure instinct directed his next move. Reaching out his arms he pulled Sakura towards him, holding her close. Slowly her arms snaked around him, hugging him back. They stayed for a while there, while one after another lights began to go out. With each light extinguished below, the myriad above seemed brighter. Her scent filled him, a light flowery aroma, with the earthy texture mixed in that every hard-working ninja obtained. And unusually, he caught a touch of nutmeg hidden deep in her soft hair. With one hand he reached up and stroked her head, combing the silky strands back from her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He spoke again. Silently she turned slightly and looked at him. Any words necessary were said in that gaze, full of emotion and completely his Sakura. He kissed her then, gently. No longer did she start at his touch, and just like that a certain part of Sasuke shattered.

"I love you too," she whispered as the last village light went out. Their eyes moved together up to the heavens.

"It's amazing," she breathed. And she did not hide the awe on her face.

"I hoped you'd like it," he murmured, a distant part shocked at his open behavior. Tuning out his protests he relaxed to enjoy the night.


End file.
